


caris makes a lightsaber

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Maul isn't great at communicating, but Caris is starting to understand the things he doesn't say.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: hello there [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Kudos: 1





	caris makes a lightsaber

A whole year of marriage, and Maul still hadn't been able to convince his wife to do anything she considered to be "taking sides." Setting aside his own belief in the Sith way of life, he was frustrated with the way she didn't want to be involved in things he considered important. When he complained to his brother, Savage only told him to talk to her. Didn't he know Maul was a man of action, not talking?

When he approached Caris about it, he was expecting an argument, or at least a glare. What he did not consider a possibility was that she would be concerned about him and want to know how she could make things better between them.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't realize you felt this way."

"Ah, well…" Maul sat awkwardly beside her, not knowing where to go from there. "Now you know."

Caris rolled her eyes at him and pulled him into a hug. "What's something we can do together? I like it when you tell me about history, but I think we'd have more fun doing something."

He leaned his head against hers and hummed thoughtfully. "Do you remember when I explained how lightsabers work?"

"Yes, you got huffy with me for asking so many questions."

Maul grumbled something under his breath about how she should have been paying more attention and he wouldn't have gotten huffy. Maybe something about he doesn't even get huffy anyway. Who's to say?

"I can show you how to make your own if you want."

He could practically feel Caris' beaming smile before she pulled back to show him. "I'd love that! Learning the moves with my zhabok is fun and all, but if I have my own lightsaber, we can actually spar!"

Her enthusiasm was something Maul was still getting used to, but he gave her a small smile in return. "Why don't we start with a trip to find a kyber crystal?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Sounds perfect, love. I'll go get ready."

If his complexion hadn't already been red, his face would have flushed all the way down to his neck. This woman would be the death of him and she wouldn't even know how she did it.

The journey to Christophsis was short and uneventful. A hyperjump or two, and they were landing on the edge of a crystalline forest. Naturally occuring spires towered over their heads, beckoning Caris in with fractured light.

She tried to run ahead to touch one, but Maul gently took her hand before she took more than a step. "Careful, dear. Best to stay together."

The forest was not dense, but seemingly endless, and she would surely have gotten lost if she had ripped herself away from him. "Right. I'll just keep this, then." She held up their twined fingers with a grin.

Maul huffed in frustration with her overwhelming sweetness and tugged her into the landscape of blues and greens. "Christophsis crystals are especially powerful for the way they amplify kinetic energy. We can harvest them from these larger spires."

She made a noise of agreement and let her husband lead her toward a smaller one, enjoying the way his eyes got brighter when he talked about these things. 

"Here, use my lightsaber to cut off a piece."

Her eyes widened. "What? No, it's yours, I can't-"

"You can." He let go of her hand to curl it around the saber. "You have trained with your zhabok, and you are fully capable of using it."

No room to argue, Caris gripped the hilt and willed the saber to ignite. Red energy hummed to life, making her lose her footing for just a moment. Straightening, she thought of her training and swung the lightsaber at the spire.

A louder hum, and a series of sharp _kachinks_ that echoed as the crystal tumbled to the ground. So dry that it cracked, it would have been easy for the crystal to fall through. 

Maul nodded and took his lightsaber back. "Good. Now hold it up and use the Force to whittle it down to this size." He made a circle with his fingers.

This was the easy part. Caris let the chunk of crystal suspend itself in the air and encouraged pieces to slough off until it was the size he had indicated. 

"How's that?"

"Perfect, dear. Would you like to explore before we leave?" He was fully aware that she would be antsy on the ride back if she didn't get some energy out of her system.

His wife, who he was coming to know better every day, smiled and took the lead. 

When Caris had her fill of turquoise and solid rock on all sides, they made their way back to the place the two had come to call home. What may have been the first place they _could_ call home. Totally theirs, open only to who they chose. Dayanna and Savage were waiting there in the house they had been given on the couple's estate. 

Maul brought Caris to the training room he had built to mirror the one they had first truly connected in. "I need to gather the other materials. Try attuning your energy with the crystal's while you wait."

Used to his terseness, she did as he said without a fuss.

He came back with a bag of what looked like scrap metal. "You must assemble it yourself, or it won't be yours." 

Caris distinctly remembered him saying these words the first time he explained lightsabers to her. 

"Start with the power cell. This is where the kyber crystal will reside."

Maul walked her through each step of the process, pausing for her to put his words into action before moving on. He had always been patient, but this was another level.

"Love, will you check the emitter matrix?"

He had refused to entertain her questions thus far, as he knew she would figure things out herself with a bit more time, but this was a crucial step. If the emitter matrix was not assembled correctly, the power grid could backfire and cause a lethal explosion. Neither of them were willing to risk any kind of mistake.

Finding everything to be in order, he handed the half-built saber back with palpable approval. "You have done well, my dear. Just a few more steps."

When the bright orange blade sprang from the carefully designed hilt, Caris gasped and held the lightsaber aloft. "Look Maul!"

One of his rare genuine smiles was illuminated by the saber in the dim room. The light outside was fading, but his wife's excitement was brighter than the colorful nebula above Cantonica. "You have done a wonderful job. I am proud of you."

She turned back to him a little misty eyed. "Yeah?"

He didn't miss the way her voice cracked either. Maul pulled her into his lap and kissed her shoulder. "Yes, dearest. I am incredibly proud of you and all you've accomplished."

Caris sniffed and giggled at herself. "It shouldn't have surprised me so much, but I guess you're the only one who says things like that to me. Thank you, my love." She turned so she could wrap her arms around her husband. "Let's have dinner, then maybe we can practice forms for a while."

"I'd like that. Thank you for humoring me today."

Caris cupped his face and kissed him. "I enjoyed myself today, Maul. You know that I have had my fill of humoring people."

Her mother and father came to mind. "Hm. I'm glad we could both have fun, then."

She shook her head at his stoic demeanor and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Me too. Let's go eat."

Caris got up and pulled Maul to his feet, keeping his hand in hers as they left the training room for the kitchen.


End file.
